Ring, Ring
by detective
Summary: What happens when the man you love is murdered and the only suspect is the man you trust?
1. The Call

"Ring"

"Ring"

"he-"

"EAMES! I have it! I finally figured it out!"

"I'm sorry; who may I say is calling?" A mans voice answered.

"Oh sorry, I have the wrong Number." Goren a little embarrassed replied.

"Oh, ah, No you don't. You're calling for Alex, right?"

"Yes… uh, who is this?"

"Oh, I'm her boyfriend, Kevin."

Bobby felt like a little knot tightened in his stomach. He knew Eames probably dated. Hell, he dated too, but nothing serious. Now, it was almost mid-night.

He new what this meant.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to… interrupt anything."

"Oh no that's ok, man. She's just in the shower. Want to leave a message?"

"Oh, uh, no." he said "don't even mention I called." Goren hung up.

"Not a problem, I didn't even get your name." said Kevin as he put the phone back down.

"Hey baby." Said Eames as she walked out in a bathrobe; drying her hair with a towel.

"Hi sweetie." He said caringly as he walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Who called?" she said enjoying herself.

"Who cares baby?"

"No really." She laughed rather seriously.

"I don't know, some Guy."

"What Guy?" Eames was serious now.

"He didn't say his name."

Eames just looked at him now.

"He called you Eames though."

She stopped and looked down. She knew who it was. There was only one person who called her Eames. It was bobby. He would know by now who Kevin was. She felt sick to her stomach.

"What is it baby?" he said looking at her concerned.

She just stared into space.

"Baby?" he repeated.

"I think you better go." she whispered.

"What baby?" he said

"I think you better go." She said loudly and looked into his eyes.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Go!" she shouted back.

"Fine, you want to sleep with me and then kick me out be my fucking guest."

She didn't say anything else, she just watched him slam the door on his way out.


	2. Its Never Nothing

She ran to her couch and dug her face into her cushions; and cried confused tears.

_I just made love to one man and I can't stop thinking about a different one._

She bit her lit to stop her from crying too loud.

_What is wrong with me?_

She slept on the couch that night. She couldn't sleep in that bed. She woke up at 6:00 am. She got up, depressed, and made coffee. She drove to work. When she got there she stopped in front of the building and stared.

_What am I going to say to him?_

Without much more hesitation she walked into the building and up the elevator; breathing heavily.

_I see him every day! He had to expect that I had physical relationships!_

She repeated this to herself. As she exited the elevator, she immediately saw Bobby, sitting at his desk busy flipping through a book. She walked over as calm as she could.

Then she sat at her desk. He looked up at her, then back down and kept reading.

_He didn't smile. He always smiles._

"What are you reading?" she said.

"Oh… nothing." He said.

_It's never nothing._

"Do we have a new case?" she said desperate to make conversation and break the awkward silence.

"Should anytime now." He didn't even look up at her as he said this.

"Look Bobby…" she said, trying to put her words together.

He looked up, finally. He waited for her to continue. She said nothing, losing her speech while looking into his eyes.

"Eames, I don't need- I don't want an explanation." He said still looking at her. Then he looked back down to his book.

"Detectives, we have a case." said Captain Ross.

"East Rockaway, a Mr. Kevin Bitfield."

"WHAT?" Eames said in disbelief.

"Oh my God, Eames…is that-" Bobby said before putting his hand over his mouth

Before she could answer that she ran to the elevator.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" said Ross.

"Kevin… he is her boyfriend. Ross, her boyfriend was murdered."


	3. Motive

Eames didn't wait for lights or stop signs. She just drove. She drove to his house. She saw lights flashing on police cars and ambulances still at the scene.

_NO! HES NOT GONE! HE CAN'T BE!_

She ran to the door.

"Miss, you can't go in there." a police officer said while he put his hand out to stop her.

"N-Y-P FUCKING D" she screamed as she showed him her badge.

She shoved him out of the way as she ran into the house.

"Miss-" said an officer inside the house.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME MISS! I'M A COP!" she screamed trying to look around to find the body.

"Well this is obviously personal, so I'm going to ask you to wait outside."

"I can't! I need to-"

"Detective, you know what we have to say to loved ones."

Finally she took a minute to calm down.

"Oh God… your right." She said rubbing her forehead.

She wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled.

"Can I just see him?" she said.

"alright." He sighed after a pause. "He family?"

"No" she said, and there was no further conversation. He just walked her to the crime scene. Kevin had his head lying on the window sill. He had a bullet wound on his forehead, and there was blood everywhere.

"Oh my God." She cried as she looked at him be fore looking away.

"Ok, I want to call my partner." She said quietly as she wiped the tears from her face.

She walked out of the apartment and went to her car. She got her phone and called Bobby's phone. Much to her surprise Ross picked up.

"Ross? Why- Where's Goren?" she asked, still choked up from crying.

"Eames I need to speak with you about something it's very important."

"O- Ok I'll be at the station in a few minutes."

"NO. You- you can't come to the station." He said impatiently.

"Why? What happened? Is Bobby ok?" She asked franticly.

"He's fine. Medically. Look, just… meet me, outside the station.

Following his instruction, she got in her car and drove to One Police Plaza. When she got there she ran out to where the door was. She looked around for Ross.

"Detective! Over here!" said Ross from across the walk way.

She ran over and stopped in front of him.

"Detective, I need to ask you some questions. Why don't you sit down." He said gesturing to a bench next to him. The both sat.

"What is this about captain?"

"It's about your partner."

"He's ok right; you said he was ok." She said in a small panic.

"He's fine, detective." He said before continuing. "Alex, we don't have any suspects on Kevin's murder."

"I know, I mean I knew you wouldn't. That's why I tried to phone Bobby; he's the best detective I know."

"Well I don't think he would be the best choice to investigate this case."

"What, why?"

"Detective, do you believe Detective Goren has feelings for you?"

Surprised by the question, she doesn't say a thing, only stares at the man who asked it.

"W-why?" she finally said.

"Detective," he sighed "because that gives him motive."

"Motive for what? You don't think-"

"Detective, he knew who Kevin was. He explained to me about the phone call. If he loves you, that gives him motive," he said and then paused. "For murder."


	4. absolutely everything

Alex paused for a long time. Utterly shocked by what her captain had accused her partner of.

"That's a joke right? A heartless, insensitive joke."

"Detective, I need you to tell me absolutely everything that you remember that night."

"There is nothing to tell! Bobby wouldn't do this! He COULDN'T do this!"

"ALEX, I need to know everything that happened."

She took a minute to pause and collect her thoughts. Then she swallowed and proceeded to tell her everything.

"Uh..." she said choking on more tears. "We were at my house. Me and Kevin. We had just…oh god" she said whispering the last part.

"Ok I get it, go on."

"Ok…"she said wiping a tear from her eyes "I was, ah, in the shower. And Kevin was reading. He, ah, said someone had called." Then she looked Ross in the eyes. "Someone who called me Eames."

"Ok so you it was Detective Goren. "

"And then I- I kicked him out; I kicked him out." She repeated quietly as a tear rolled down her face.

"Anything else?" he said trying to catch her eye.

"No then he left."

"What was the last thing he said to you?"

Eames put her head in her hands and started to cry louder.

"Come on Eames," Ross said putting his hand on her back trying to comfort her. It didn't work.

She looked up looking at him irritated and said angrily

"He said "Fine, you want to sleep with me and then kick me out be my fucking guest.""

Then she looked back down and shook her head side to side. Squinting her eyes, as if to try and hold back her tears.

"Detective, now, I have to ask again. Do you think that Detective Goren was attracted to you? And don't be afraid of not being humble."

"I- I don't know, it's possible I guess. I have to talk to Goren now."

"Detective, I don't think you should-"

"Hey DON'T-" she said interrupting him, "Don't tell me what to do, captain."

She walked away and then up to where her desk was. She didn't see Bobby any where.

"Hey," she said as someone walked by her desk. "Do you know where Goren is?"

"Interview room." Her co-worker said.

"He interviewing a witness?" she said as the other detective started to walk away.

The male detective turned around and looked her in the eye. "No."

Eames rushed to the interview room. She saw bobby through the window sitting in a seat with his hands folded on the table. She ran in and stopped when she closed the door. Bobby immediately got up when he saw her, because her eyes were red and she had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Alex? Alex are you alright?"

"I- I'm fine." She said looking down.

"Alex you're not fine, and that's ok, you don't have to hide your pain with me." He said holding her shoulders and lowering his head to look into her eyes.

"Oh my god…" she whispered as she fell into his arms. Bobby has always wanted to hold her. But never like this. He had to keep reminding himself that her tears are shed for a different man. Not him.


	5. i hate myself

He held her as to never let go. One arm around her back, the other, gently holding her head. He closed his eyes and contained himself from saying or doing anything else. They stayed in silence till Bobby saw Ross staring at them from a distance through the window.

"Alex," he said loosing his grip on her as he looked down on his chest which was where she was resting her head. Her hands were gripping his coat jacket.

"Oh, bobby," he said looking up at him, then she pulled away and folded her arms.

"They think you murdered Kevin."

He just stood in disbelief at what she had just told him.

"Who told you that?" He finally blurted out.

"The captain, he said-" she stopped to put her hands on her hips and sighed in an agitated fashion.

Goren stood there and didn't say a word. He only stared at her with his hands outstretched, and slightly distanced from his hips.

"I can't even say it, you'll have to wait for the captain to do this." she said reaching for the door knob.

"Wait Alex," bobby said walking towards her as she stopped with her hand on the door.

"You- you know I didn't do this."

"Bobby I- I can't try to-"then she sighed and exited the room.

He stood again in shock before rubbing his eyes with his left hand, and unexpectedly slamming the table with his right. Meanwhile Alex had hurried to Carvers office. When she ran in she closed the door behind her, realizing she hadn't knocked first.

"Detective," said Carver standing up out of his seat. "I am so sorry about what happened."

"THEY THINK IT WAS BOBBY!" she said screaming. Then at a more controlled volume she said "how could they? How could they possibly think that?"

"Detective, I think it is preposterous as well, but they have to include every possible explanation, you know that." He said as she rubbed her hand over her forehead looking at the floor.

"I am sending over a psychiatrist that was recommended to me by a friend who works as a legal aid for a different unit. His name is Dr. Wong. He will talk to detective Goren tomorrow. He can talk to you too if you want."

Alex nodded and said "yes, thank you." before she left the office. On the other side of the door, she took a deep breath be fore walking towards her desk. On her way she peered into the interview room where bobby was, now with his head in his hands occasionally wiping a tear from his eyes. She had never seen him cry before. He had never showed her that side of himself. And now, she couldn't even be there for him. Then she felt horrible, for she actually forgotten about Kevin for the moment she stared at bobby. All she could think was '_I hate myself'._

Soon after she had seated herself at her desk, she heard the captain call her. She looked up from her hands folded on her lap to see Ross leaning out his door. She wanted to scream. _'WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT WITH ME!?'_ she thought, reluctantly getting up and walking across the floor to the captains office.

"What do you want?" she said meeting him at the door way.

"Try not to overreact, detective." He said as he let her inside.

She saw a woman in a business suit with silent tears running down her face and holding a wet handkerchief.

"Who- who is this?" Alex said standing before the obviously grieving woman.

Then the woman replied "I am Kevin's wife."


	6. Really Enough

"KEVINS WIFE?" Eames yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" said the woman rather nastily.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bitfield, but detective Eames had a relationship with your husband." said Ross.

"What kind of relationship?!" she yelled.

"A Physical one." Said Eames aggravated.

"You whore!" Mrs. Bitfield yelled getting face to face with Eames.

"I didn't know he had a wife, I don't need to deal with this shit." She said turning to leave.

Then Bitfield grabbed her by the sleeve and when Alex was turned around. She looked Alex right in the eye and slapped her across the face.

Alex grabbed her by the wrist and thrashed it around to her back. Then she grabbed the other and reached for her cuffs.

"Assaulting an officer." She said while putting a cuff on one hand.

"Eames, she just lost her husband." said Ross grabbing her arm.

"Fine," she said un-cuffing her. "And I lost my lover." She said looking at Bitfield.

"Eames!" Ross called to her as she exited the room.

"Ross, I'm taking the case. Bobby too."

"Detective, he's a suspect." Ross called.

"Not for me he's not."

With a sudden shot of rage and energy she stormed into the interview room, where bobby was still tearing. When she got in she took an empty chair and angrily threw in on the floor. Bobby aware of her sudden bursts of rage looked up at her confused.

"Bobby I believe you."

"Really?"

"Really enough."

"Enough?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP DAMN IT!"

"What do you want me to do? I am a suspect as much as anyone else."

"Wrong, you're the only suspect."

"So why haven't they arraigned me yet?" 

"Ok, well you're not a suspect yet, but we have no one else."

"Great." He looked up at her, "So what do we do now?"

"We find the son of a bitch who really did this."

"What about the captain?"

"We'll worry about that son of a bitch later."

And for once in the mess of all this, they actually smiled.


	7. The Key To a New Suspect

They stood outside Kevin's house as a cold wind flew across the sky. The leaves rustled as winter was nearing. The detectives stood silently as they could see their breath escape their silent mouths.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" bobby said softy looking at her with concern.

"I had never been to his house until today. We always went to my house. And now I know why." She turned to bobby. "He had a wife bobby."

"No Alex…" he said more concerned than before.

"He had a wife who was in Ross's office. She called me a whore and slapped me."

"How can we find her, we'll arrest her for assaulting an officer." He said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"I was going to, but then again I realized she was just mad, and hurt, and grieving. Kind of like how I feel now."

"Alex, I don't know if we should-"

"I have to." She said as they both put on latex gloves that were in their pockets.

They walked quietly towards the door. On it was a note. It read,

_Detectives of the NYPD,_

_I don't want you in my house. I don't want you in my work place. And most of all, I don't want you in my life. I want you to leave me alone. But if by any chance you idiots have a break in the case, unlikely, I am staying at my sisters._

_-Karen Bitfield_

"The door is locked." said Alex trying to turn the doorknob.

"And without permission from the residence we can't go in a closed crime scene." said bobby with a sigh.

"Does it count for anything that I know where the spare key is?" she said getting down on her knees and digging through a potted plant.

"I thought you said you've never been here." He said suspiciously.

"I haven't," she said blowing the dirt off the key like one might with a spoon of hot soup. "He told me where the key was. You know, in case of emergency."

"It sounds like he really cared about you." Bobby said after a pause.

"Well, he's dead, I should hope that counts as an emergency" she said almost acting as if she didn't hear what he said.

She opened the door and they entered. They stood in the hallway for a moment letting the full scope of the house enter their minds eye. Then bobby turned slightly in her direction.

"Where should we start first?" bobby asked.

"The scene of the crime, where else?" said Alex before walking around through the dining room and to the kitchen where there still lied the mostly dried pools of blood that once surrounded Kevin's body. Stepping around the splatter, bobby walked to the window and opened it. An immediate rush of cold air ran through the room. Bobby stuck his head out the window and then back in the house and looked at Alex.

"The shooter must have been here" he said pointing outside. "So Kevin…heard something outside…went to see what it was…"

"He was shot and the window fell on his head. He Bled out." She finished his sentence painfully.

He looked at her like he was feeling her pain. Truthfully he did. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Ok," she sighed looking at the floor, "you start searching upstairs. I'll continue down here."

He just nodded and walked back into the hallway and climbed the stairs. He walked into Kevin's bedroom. He started to search through his dresser and thought,

_I wonder how many of these pieces of clothing have ended up on Alex's bedroom floor_

Then he snapped back to his senses and exhaled deeply. Then he put everything back in the drawers he walked over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He immediately saw little bits of a picture that was obviously torn up. He picked up all he could find and put them on the bed. He put them together to reveal the image of Alex on her side, in her bed, smiling sweetly, and wearing her undergarments.

"Find something?" said Alex leaning in the doorway.

"Uh…yeah…" he said looking at the picture and then back at her.

"What is that?" she said walking over towards him.

"A picture…" he said as she became in view of the little pieces all aligned in their proper place on the bed.

"Oh Jesus..." she said rubbing her forehead with her arm, as to not get her DNA on her gloves. Then she looked back at him.

"Well we did have a fight, maybe when he got home he tore up the picture…" she said uncertain.

"Maybe… except for these smudges," he said pointing at red smudges on the back of some of the white pieces as he turned them over. Then he held one up and smelled it.

"Nail polish…" he said lowering the paper from his face and then looking over at Alex.

"Karen had freshly painted fingernails." She said remembering.

"So she knew her husband was having an-" he said thinking of a more delicate word,

"Relationship and she tore up the picture, in a fit of rage."

"Looks like we have a new suspect." Said Alex as bobby took out a paper bag from his leather binder and bagged the evidence that might clear him in the murder. He Turned to her.

"Assuming these are her prints." He said getting up.

"I'm trying not to think I wasn't the only one he was cheating with. But then again,"

"But then again, he'd be an idiot to go beyond you."


	8. Most Peoples Guess

"YOU ENTERED A CLOSED CRIME SCENE WITHOUT ANY PERMISSON FROM THE OWNER OF THE HOUSE?"

"Carver I had the key." said Eames.

"A spare key; any defense lawyer will call it coincidence. There was no reason to search that house. There was even a note from Mrs. Bitfield specifically telling you not to enter, detectives. Any evidence that you could have come across will be dismissed from our case." 

"So we'll find our own evidence; from what we know now." Said Bobby stepping out from the corner he was previously by.

"Out of my own curiosity…" said Carver.

"We found a picture of me torn up by a woman." said Eames.

"How do you know it was by a woman?" asked Carver.

"It had smudges of nail polish on them." answered Eames.

"My guess is on the wife. She found out about Alex and killed him out of jealousy." said bobby not noticing Alex flinch when he mentioned her.

"Well bring me something else detective, because right now, most peoples guess is on you." said Carver before the detectives exited his office quietly.

"Why do they think that Eames?" he said stopping her outside Carvers office door.

"Did you ever talk to the captain bobby?"

"No I never got the chance. Why should he be the one to tell me? Alex-" he said holding onto her arm before she tried to walk away.

"Alex," he continued "What is this about?"

"It's just- It's embarrassing Bobby." She said still not looking at him.

"Alex you know you can tell me anything. I won't think any different of you."

She sighed as she let him follow her to the interrogation room. When she closed the door she turned back to him, who was egger for an answer.

"Bobby, Ross thinks you did it because of the phone call to my house that night."

"Is that it?" he asked.

"No," she continued "he said that that would make you, upset, or angry."

"Why?" bobby aid after a short pause.

"Because…" she said trying to find the words "Because he said, you might have been jealous. It's ridiculous, I know."

"No it's not ridiculous." He said still looking at her, "Alex you're a beautiful woman. And I must admit I was a touch jealous when I got off the phone. But I sat and thought about it. And I realized that... I just didn't want you to get hurt."

After a long pause she looked up at him.

"Bobby," she whispered finally looking up at him "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, why are you…" he said looking into her eyes. She just looked down and looked back up at the two way mirror. Bobby looked too, and a sudden realization hit him. He suddenly knew who must be behind the glass. His captain and Carver stood on the other side peering at them the whole time. He looked back to Alex with great surprise and heartbreak.

"Alex," he said trying not to choke on the tears his eyes were producing.

"Bobby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said now looking down and crying.

As expected, the captain soon walked in followed by two officers, one with a pair of cuffs ready. Ross stood there and stared into Bobby's betrayed eyes without saying a word.

As bobby was led out of the room, hands behind his back, all Alex could do was watch and try to push her tears away.

"Alex, it had to be done."

"Why did I have to do it?"

"Because he trusts you."

"Trusted, captain, trusted."


	9. Love? Lust?

"Detective Goren?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I am Dr. George Huang. I'm on loan from the Special Victims Unit."

"Oh, hi."

"Your name is Robert right?"

"Bobby is fine."

"Ok, Bobby…I want to talk about the night Kevin was murdered." said Huang sitting in the seat across from him in the interrogation room.

"Bobby, what happened in the early hours of that night?"

"I called Eames." he said painfully as he mentioned her name.

"Why?"

He thought. "She had asked me about a previous case. We had a little disagreement. And I had found the answer. Seems silly now…"

"Ok, who picked up the phone when you called?"

"Kevin did."

"What was your immediate reaction?"

"I thought I had the wrong number."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because I didn't think that Eames could have a man over."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," he said trying to think of the right words, "We don't talk much about our personal lives, I guess."

"Ok. What did you say when you found out who Kevin was?"

"I said…." He thought again, "I said that I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said before looking down.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah I said… not to mention that I called."

"Why is that?"

"I was embarrassed I guess."

"After you got off the phone, what emotions were you feeling?"

"I felt… jealous." He said painfully again and looking down.

"Why?"

"Yeah, I don't know." Bobby said a little agitated looking back up at Huang.

"Ok, what did you do after getting off the phone?"

"I drank."

"Do you usually drink?"

"No, not by myself."

"Who do you usually have drinks with?"

Goren couldn't hide his tears anymore, and with this sudden showing of emotion, the doctor knew the answer to the previous question; Alex.

"Did you leave the house that night?"

Bobby didn't say anything.

"Bobby, answer the quest-"

"Yes." Bobby said interrupting.

"Where did you go?"

"Eames house."

"Why?"

"Look I don't know I was drunk."

"Ok, what happened when you got there?"

"I never left the car."

"Why?"

"I don't think I ever planned to."

"Then why did you go?"

"I thought… I just wanted to see her."

"What were you thinking when you were driving?"

"That I'm an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because Eames was-"

"She was what bobby?" Huang said after he realized Bobby was having a difficult time saying this.

Bobby didn't say anything he just lowered his head and cried more tears.

"Ok Bobby. What happened after you arrived?"

"I sat in the car for a few minutes and then I left."

"Where did you go?"

"Home."

A pause fell over the two of them as Huang tried to catch Bobby's eyes.

"Bobby… how do you feel about Alex?"

"She's my partner. I know her well, and…that's it." He said quietly.

"Bobby, your captain told me you took psychology courses in college,"

And with this subject change Bobby looked up at Huang.

"Yes I did."

"And I know you are a smart man. Now… do you really believe that I don't see how you feel about your partner?"

Bobby looked surprised by this sudden friendly manner of speaking.

"Ok I have feelings for her."

"What kind of feelings?"

Bobby said nothing.

"Love? Lust?"

Still he said nothing.

"Bobby you have to talk to me about this. Help yourself here."

"Well how does this help me?"

Huang stopped to pause for a breath.

"Detective, you need to tell me the truth."

"FINE! I'll tell you."

And he proceeded to tell the doctor everything. How he drowns in her eyes whenever she tosses him a glance. How her perfect smile feels like a warm sun shining on his frightening world. And how her sole presence has kept hope in his life for so long.


	10. If

"I'm sorry captain but I don't think I see a case here."

"Maybe you just don't want to see one."

The captain and Carver had exited the observation room adjoining the interrogation room.

"What are you implying Captain?"

"Look, I know this is hard to comprehend but the evidence is-"

"The evidence is not enough."

"He admitted to being jealous of the victim and leaving the house that night. And there is no one to alibi him that he went home. For all we know he could have followed Kevin home. What more do you need!?"

"I need proof that he went to Kevin's house. Otherwise we can't hold him."

"And when we get that evidence,"

"IF we get that evidence,"

"Will you prosecute him?"

A silence fell over the two of them as they now were in Carvers quiet office.

"I will make that decision if, and only if, we get the evidence."

"What decision?"

"My decision... to resign my office as Assistant District Attorney."

"You have that much faith in him?" said Eames standing in the doorway surprising the two gentlemen.

"I feel horrible." She continued.

"It was the right thing to do, Alex." The captain said.

"Was it? I feel like I've betrayed him." She said walking further into the office.

"What if he really did kill Kevin?" the captain continued.

"What if he didn't!?" Alex said starting to cry, "I wish I never believed you for the one minute I did. He couldn't have!"

"Alex," the captain said sternly.

"You've done enough Captain." said carver walking over to console the weeping detective in a hug.

Carver brought her to an interview room and closed the door.

"I don't think it was Goren either. I think it was the wife. Alex, I need you to bring me anything on her. I can get you warrants, whatever you need."

"I can't talk to Kevin's wife she hates me enough already."she said sniffling

"Ok, I'll go with you. Where is she?"

Alex was a little surprised by his concern and willingness to help.

"You really believe he is innocent, don't you."

"Detective, for as long as I have known him, I know he wouldn't do this to you. He wouldn't put you through this."

And in a moment of silence eames looked up at carver and mouthed "thank you."

With this they both rushed out of one police plaza and drove to the wife's sister's house. It took at least an hour and a half to get there.

_Ding-dong_

"Hello?" a woman said answering the door.

"Hello Ms…?"

"Mrs. Clarence. Who are you?"

"My name is Ron Carver, I am an Assistant DA and this is detective Alexandra Eames."

She immediately recognized Alex's name.

"You're not welcome here."

"Please, we only wish to speak to your sister."

Carver was interrupted by Alex's phone.

"Ok, thank you." said Eames talking into her phone before hanging up.

She looked to carver and said in a hush tone, "I just got back the prints from the picture, its positive for the wife."

Carver's eyes widened slightly more with this new information.

"Is your sister inside?"

"No she left this morning."

"Where?"

"I," the sister said suspiciously uncertain "I don't know, she… she didn't tell me."

"Please. Your sister could be in danger." said Carver.

"Danger?" she said worried, "Ok, ok…" she said thinking, "She said she was going… somewhere she could think."

"Thank you" Alex said before Mrs. Clarence shut her door and the Detective along with her ADA companion walked down the walkway.

"Danger?" Eames asked.

Carver just grinned mischievously.

"You know you shouldn't lie like that, you'll make it a habit." snapped Eames with fake concern.

"Ah, why should I let you have all the fun?"


End file.
